This invention relates to saws and more particularly relates to a reciprocating saws that are used typically for rough cutting applications.
Reciprocating saws are used by variety of tradesmen such as plumbers, electricians and carpenters for both remodeling and new construction. Many of the applications require the saw to be used in confined locations that restrict the maneuverability of the saw. Conventionally such saws have an elongated, integral housing and have the blade fixed for reciprocation in a single plane. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,281 and PCT application W094/00264, it has been suggested that greater versatility can be added by providing an attachment with an angular blade drive for the saw. As used herein, "angular blade drive" means a drive that would permit the blade axis of reciprocation to be adjusted in a plane parallel to the sidewalls of the saw(i.e, to be pivoted about an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the saw housing). The disclosed blade drives all comprise various drive mechanisms for converting the normal reciprocating output of the saw to rotary and then back to reciprocating. The PCT application also suggests that the blade drive may be integrated into the main body of the saw. In the latter case the main body of the housing is pivotable to permit the blade axis to be varied. Both publications also disclose blade holders that are adjustable so that the blade may be rotated about its axis of reciprocation to increase its ease of use.
The saws disclosed in both publications still fail achieve the desired level of compactness, durability, balance and simplicity.